<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Love is) a walk in the park by charons_boat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251163">(Love is) a walk in the park</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat'>charons_boat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, College, Comfort, Cute boys, Dogs, End of Highschool, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Puppies, Stress, getting accepted into college, other group members mentioned, slight angst, walks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu and Jinho have been together for three years, and Jinho has never seen his boyfriend so stressed. He thinks he knows how to fix the problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Jo Jinho | Jino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Love is) a walk in the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitequeent/gifts">Whitequeent</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>their ages are inaccurate btw they aren't actually the same age just pretend they are for the fic pls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to the song that the school band had played one year for a concert, highschool <em>did</em> end; maybe too fast, in my opinion. Before we knew it, I had a full-ride to the college I'd been wanting to go to for years, and Mingyu was happy for me. Mingyu also had a terrible habit of worrying about the future almost constantly, and so he had been stressed and anxious the past few weeks as he waited for an email or letter back from any of the colleges he'd applied to. During our graduation, Mingyu had barely smiled, and I knew at the time that he'd been thinking about our future.</p><p>The college Mingyu was most nervous to hear from was the one situated just one city over from the one I'd been accepted to. I worried at the beginning that he only wanted to go to that one because it was close to mine, but he'd assured me that it was one he'd been looking at since before we met three years ago.</p><p>Mingyu didn't have to worry about money, because his family was very well-off, but he didn't like wastefulness either. He'd been so excited for me when I got the letter about my full-ride scholarship that he'd started decorating his basement-level room immediately and had thrown a party to celebrate. The basement was maybe too small to comfortably fit 23 teenagers in it, but there had been plenty of jokes that night about how Jihoon and I were the equivalent of one person together, which somehow balanced it out. The day after, he'd started worrying about how expensive his tuition might be and had gone to the councillor to ask about scholarships he might qualify for.</p><p>The sight of Mingyu so stressed about getting accepted into the college he wanted made my heart clench painfully, so I set out to create a new plan that could get Mingyu out of his own head for at least a day.</p><p><strong>[Mingyu]</strong><br/>Now that school's over, Jinho spends a lot of time at my house. The basement is cool and the TV is soft as it plays a rerun of some old cartoon. Jinho feels especially small today, curled up into my side. He's wearing one of my hoodies, and it's so big that the sleeves cover up his hands and the hood hides his soft, brown curls from view. He takes a moment to push the hood back and lifts his arms to get the sleeves to fall down past his wrists: the fabric bunches up and makes the sleeves look puffy, and he turns to look up at me. His eyes are big and pretty, nearly the same color as dark chocolate, and his cheeks are soft and squishy. Jinho mock-scowls when I poke his cheek, but he blushes regardless.</p><p>"Gyu, do you wanna go for a walk," he asks softly. I shrug and agree easily, letting him grab my hand and pull me up off the couch. He stops to turn off the TV and I press a kiss to his cheek while he focuses on finding the right button. He whacks me in the arm and mumbles what are probably insults, but I just laugh and follow him once he starts walking again. Everything has been so stressful lately, but just being with Jinho like this always manages to put me at ease. He waves at my parents as we pass the dining room, and they yell at us to make sure we eat while we're out. Jinho shouts back that he will as he pulls his crocs on over his socks, and he waits for me while I crouch down to double-knot the laces of my sneakers.</p><p>"Where're we goin', Jinnie," I ask. He pulls me down the driveway and hums a song to himself. He glances back at me and shrugs with a peculiar sparkle in his eyes. Even after so long, sometimes I can't tell if he's being devious or genuine. Jinho is good at masking his emotions and showing entirely different ones, and has been for as long as I've known him. It's part of the reason he enjoys theater so much.</p><p>"Just out. We can follow whatever path our feet take us on!" He sighs suddenly and his face softens as he closes his eyes and stops. He stands at the end of the driveway, hand-in-hand with me, and listens. When he opens his eyes again, they've softened considerably, and the glimmer of mischief has simmered into the background. "I always forget how pretty it sounds out here. It's nice that your house is kinda far from the rest of the city, Gyu."</p><p>"I know," I say softly. "You've told me before. You like listening to the birds and the wind in the leaves, right?" Jinho nods and his curls shine in the sunlight. I run my fingers through them for a moment before pulling him forward again. "Come on, let's keep going." He lets me lead for a while, but eventually he pulls me across the road and into the dog park. This place is one of the other reasons I like living out here so much.</p><p>Usually when we come out here, Jinho lets me wander around to whatever dog I think I'll be allowed to pet while he follows behind and takes pictures. He always says that he doesn't mind getting ignored in favor of the dogs when I apologize for it. Now, though, he's pulling me past all the cute dogs around us and is heading straight towards the other end of the park.</p><p>When I see Seokmin standing under a tree with a small white bundle in his arms, I get even more confused. Jinho is smiling when I glance at him, but he doesn't say anything. He walks right up to Seokmin and lets go of my hand, holding his arms out in front of him. Seokmin carefully puts the small white thing into Jinho's arms before waving and walking away without a word.</p><p>When Jinho turns to me, I can finally see what the little white thing is. It's maybe the smallest dog I've ever seen. Jinho smiles so widely that his eyes turn into crescents. He gently pets the puppy a few times before his smile dims a bit.</p><p>"I've noticed how stressed you've been about college and all, so I thought I'd try to help. I know you like dogs a lot, so… this little girl is for you," he says softly.</p><p>"My… parents, though--"</p><p>"I already asked them about it. They gave their permission for you to have her." All I can say is a quiet <em>oh</em> as he puts the little dog into my arms. She feels so small and fragile. "What are you gonna name her?" I bite my lip and run my hand over the little dog's back. Jinho joins in, and our fingers brush occasionally.</p><p>"Aji." Jinho smiles at me and nods. "Maybe we should let her run around and have some fun."</p><p>"Ah, we'll need a leash won't we? I don't think I--"</p><p>"I got a leash for you when I noticed you didn't have one." I nearly screamed when Seokmin popped up out of nowhere. Jinho took the leash from our friend and thanked him quietly. When Jinho had the leash attached to Aji's collar, I crouched down.</p><p>"We'll have to get her a name tag and put our phone numbers on it," I tell Jinho. For the briefest moment, Aji stays in front of me. The moment ends quickly, and I nearly have to lunge for the end of the leash. Aji is fast despite being such a small dog.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on twt @sunwooseok_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>